This is the Way I Love You
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Okay final Chapter up! Sasukes reflects on why he loves Naruto, Naruto reflects on having Sasuke with him, will their feelings ever be uncovered?
1. Chapter 1

_Even if its just a little..._

Naruto. The name alone was enough to make the coal eyed shinobi want to smile, he had known from long ago that he loved him. Maybe it was the smile. The smile that, even when faced with unbearable hate, shone all the brighter for the challenge. Or the way the room seemed a little warmer and sky a little clearer whenever he caught sight of the boisterous youth. Whatever it was Naruto had worked his way into Sasuke, his brightness and warmth were addicting and most welcome in the long dark that was Sasuke's life.

_Just a little bit strange..._

He'd tried not to care, not to notice the loneliness that sometimes replaced the heat in Narutos eyes. Brushing off the other youths pain with a simple, 'everyone's life was difficult, why should he worry about Naruto's pain?' But after a while even that mantra had lost its potence. He did care about the pain Naruto hide, he cared because it dimmed the light in his increasingly dark life. Because Naruto had become just that to him. He didn't like to admit his day seemed to improve when he saw Naruto even if it was from afar, or that his heart sped unnaturally if the blonde ninja spoke to him. But it did. Denial didn't erase the effect the bright boy had on him. In fact it seemed to make it worse, wishing someday the Dobe would realize his feelings and spare him the annoyance of having to hide it. He didn't know how much longer he could.

_Just a little sad..._

It is hard to hate the one you love. Even mock hate. Putting on a emotionless face and spouting the cold words and insults all the while wanting nothing more than to grab them and hold them tightly. But Sasuke had long ago perfected the art. He would hit Naruto, call him stupid or an idiot, insult him and look down on him scoffing at his best tries to impress those around him and shouting at him for his mistakes. He would do all that and more, because it meant he was interacting with him. He would be in the thoughts of the blonde, even if the thoughts were coated in anger and hate he would be the center of Naruto's world for those few moments. And for those few moment Sasuke felt genuinely happy, something he had long ago given up ever feeling again. Giving Sasuke back that feeling, that was the greatest thing anyone had ever done for him. Naruto was Sasuke's most important person. He wished he knew that. He wished it with all his heart because no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how badly he needed to let him know. Sasuke could never say those words...so he would simply repeat them in his heart hoping that one day Naruto would hear it. But until then he would stay with him...

_Don't make a face like that..._

"Oi Dobe." Sasuke shouted up at the window of the apartment Naruto lived in. A moment later a tousled head poked out the window blinking the sleep from the cerulean eyes.

"Nani?"

"We have training. Come on."

_Look_

Naruto pulled his head back in and Sasuke waited until a moment later the bright orange and yellow shinobi came out the doors pulling on his jacket and holding his forehead protector in one hand and his shoes in the other.

"Ne Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you here? Don't you live in the other direction?"

_I'm already..._

Sasuke smirked, "Because I knew a Dobe like you wouldn't be up in time otherwise."

Naruto paused in pulling on his shoes and shouted, "Would so! Stupid Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored the remark walking ahead of him with a small smile playing on his lips as Naurto fumed on behind him.

_Just right by your side._

Owari-

A/N: . Yeah okay well I don't know what came over me, I think I have been listening to too much Norah Jones. I apologize. But hey killer, a fic that does have any smut or smexiness in it...I dun think I like it...Anywho I guess you can review this one though it is far from a favorite. . What's coming over me! With the fluff and–...whoa wait a second...There are only 8 sentences in this! Really! -sigh- I have to go lay down. I'll have to write an extra smutty fic to make up for this. .


	2. Chapter 2

_...We both stood..._

The moonlight dimmed as a cloud drifted lazily over the moons face blotting out the pale orb for no more than 15 seconds, but to the blonde ninja wrapped in the blanket it seemed like it took forever. Naruto rolled and looked out the window at the sky, it was bad, the clouds were becoming more frequent and he knew soon it would be raining and the moonlight cascading into the room would be gone. It wasn't that he was scared of the dark...more like he was terrified of disappearing into it. To him there were 2 kinds of people, people who could sleep in the dark, and people who can't. He was in the latter group. Darkness made him nervous, because in that moment where no light shone it felt like you had disappeared. Like your entire existence had been erased. Someone who could sleep in the dark was someone who was sure they and everyone they knew would be there when the light came back. Naruto had never known anyone to be there light or no, all he had was himself...if he disappeared no one would care. There was a small snore from the bed next to him and he smiled a little, well maybe someone would care. His gazed moved from the dwindling light to the form under the blanket next to him, Sasuke was the closest thing to a friend Naruto had...plus...He was the most important person to Naruto. Even the thought made Naruto blush and he hid his face under the blankets leaving only his eyes out to watch the taller boy sleep. Like they did on most missions the boys were sharing a room again, Naruto didn't mind, it gave him a chance to be with Sasuke without the constant arguments and threats.

_...Standing back to back_...

Naruto turned and looked up at the ceiling, he had been tempted to tell Sasuke just how he felt but he could never bring himself to do it. He couldn't read Sasuke well enough to know how he would act and Naruto..well he wasn't sure he could take that rejection. He growled flipping onto his stomach and shoving his face in the pillow, damn it! I am beginning to sound like a girl! He fumed on growling into his pillow for a few moment before looking back out the window and the now cloud sodden sky. The moons perfect circle was about to become a less perfect one as the clouds moved in, Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep and Naruto glanced back at him noticing like he did every time he looked at Sasuke...the boy was really handsome. Even in the dimming light he could still see Sasuke, sometimes he was pretty sure the boy glowed in the dark. He stifled a giggle at the mental image of a glowing Sasuke and pulled his blanket up to his chin staring at the floor like the worn wooden boards were the most interesting thing in the world.

_...Atop a narrow cliff_...

Letting his mind wander Naruto eventually came back to the topic that was always in the corner of his mind. Sasuke. He hated how he sounded even to himself, always thinking about and watching the raven haired ninja, he sounded like one of the Fan girls. He shivered at the thought of him with pink hair blushing and going on about Sasuke-kun. (A/N: That's right! In my world Naruto does NOT like Sakura. I mean come on...who would? Eeewwww .) He smiled knowing that thought that had been a far from pretty mental image he actually looked pretty cute as a girl. Not like that helped. Boy or girl Sasuke ignored their advances equally. And Naruto was even far from a good looking boy, he would probably be the last person on Sasukes mind. He was probably just above Shino and Kiba and that was a depressing thought.

_...And from there..._

Naruto had been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed that the room was almost completely dark now and swallowed hard, damn it. He took a deep breath, he wasn't a kid anymore, there was no need to get so freaked out. At least that was the reasoning he used when he looked at the small sliver of moonlight dwindle away, as the darkness came completely he again shoved his head in the pillow. It was a moment or so of strained breathing before he heard the rain begin outside, first just a slight patter on the ground but soon it gained speed spreading its heavy liquid scent through the room as the drops bigger and quicker made a dull tak-tak-tak sound on the roof of the wooden home. Naruto unconsciously released his death grip on the pillow and his breathing calmed, the scent of rain mingled with the outside and soon the air was thick with the smell of trees grass that had been soaked through. Glancing again at Sasuke Naruto gave a contented sigh and relaxed falling asleep quicker than he would have thought.

_...We gazed at the world_...

The soft sound of birds chirping stirred the blonde form his sleep and he groaned at the intrusion flipping on his mat flinging out his arm but instead of meeting the wooden floor his skin prickled at the sensation of something warm and furry. He cracked open an eye and looked blankly touching the black mass his hand was tangled in, for a moment he didn't know what it was but then it clicked and he withdrew his arm staring in shock at Sasuke who was laying where he definitely hadn't been last night! Blinking away sleep and confusion he propped himself up on his elbows and looked around, horror erasing the surprise he hadn't moved over to sleep with Sasuke during the night had he! But as he looked more closely he noted he was at the same place he had been last night and instead Sasukes mat lay a few feet away empty. He looked back down at Sasuke and slowly smiled as it dawned on him, maybe Sasuke had felt alone too. He smiled more and lay back down snuggling into the blanket and moving a little closer to Sasuke. When he woke up he would pretend he hated Sasukes closeness but for now he would much rather bask in it.

_...Together at the same speed._

Owari

Okay now as always, please R&R I know this one was a little (all right more than a little) strange, I never thought Naruto could do so much thinking! O.O Any who please give comments. There will be one more chapter after this one and even I am looking forward to it, no smutt though, it would ruin the cute fluffieness I have going on here. .


	3. Whatever Happens

**Disclaimer**: Sorry I don't own them. However I do own all right to joy, sorrow, arms and cute little bishis touching each other. Yep ALLLLL of that is mine! .

**Props**: The quote is from a HIM song call 'In Joy and Sorrow' It's a really good song by a completely god like band and I highly highly highly recommend them and the song (though their best is probably 'Gone with the Sin' or 'Join Me'. Then again 'Poison Girl' is awesome too, and 'Right Here in my Arms' has a great beat and 'The Sacrament is a freaking awesome song too! ...Oops...wrong fandom. Sorry. .)

**To my Reviewers!**: This is the final chapter to my little 3 piecer fic and I just want to say how much I really appreciate all you who have reviewed my fics. I write them for you so I am happy you like them. Please keep the opinions coming and again I thank you and love you all.

* * *

Whatever Happens

* * *

_...In joy and sorrow my homes in your arms..._

Im going to tell him. I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him. I am going to tell him. Today I will tell him!>

The thought that circled so much it had become a soft murmur in the back of their minds raced through the heads of the male Genins from team seven as they went through the gates back into the Village of the Hidden Leaf. It had been a easy enough mission and they were once again coming home, neither boy had said anything about this morning when they had woken up that close to each other, which was good because then Sasuke would have to remember pulling his mat next to Narutos in the middle of the night. He was trying to block it out to little avail, but he had to admit...waking up next to Naruto had been really nice.

Of course he had no idea how happy it made Naruto. He had gotten to be that close to Sasuke, he wished he could have stayed awake longer but it had been comfortable laying next to the Uchiha heir. That morning Naruto had decided he was going to tell Sasuke he liked him. Even if Sasuke didn't return the feelings he obviously didn't hate Naruto as much as he used to claim to and that in Narutos mind was a breakthrough. The three members of team seven walked silently while Kakashi disappeared to report back, Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled blushing and speaking sweetly. Naruto hated when she did that. He figured Sasuke did too because he always turned her down whatever the request, just like now. Sakura recovering from her rejection smiled and turned walking off with a goodbye leaving the two silent boys. Naruto swallowed hard, he had never been great with this stuff...and the fact it was Sasuke wasn't making it any easier.

_...In a world so hollow, its breaking my heart..._

Sasuke stood quietly trying to think of a way to tell Naruto he liked him, it wasn't something you just blurted out obviously even more so when the one your confessing to was another guy and making it doubly dangerous was the guy was Naruto. There were millions of ways Sasuke could see this playing out in his head and most of them ended in a fist fight. He sighed heavily. They couldn't just stand here forever while he decided, he turned and began walking for the training grounds all the while hoping Naruto's puppy attitude was in full swing and he would follow. Thankfully the soft footfalls behind him signaled the blonde ninja had complied with the unspoken invite, he clenched his fists in his pockets and glanced back at Naruto who was walking with his hands behind his head murmuring about ramen. Sparing a moment in his uneasiness to roll his eyes at the bottomless pit they entered the training grounds and stopped. Naruto behind him leaned around him so he could see Sasukes face.

"Are we going to spar?"

Sasuke looked over at him, "No. Sparing with you is pointless, its like fighting one of the kids from the academy. Usuratonkachi."

Naruto pouted behind him, here he had followed him hoping to finally confess to him and he was being a jerk again. He sighed, but he wasn't going to let Sasukes sour attitude mess with his plan to confess. Okay here it goes!>

Naruto opened his mouth, "..." Nothing.

He shook off the sudden nervousness that had gripped him and took a calming breath, this was just Sasuke, the worst he could do was get angry...and beat him up...and hate him...

"Were you going to say something?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke straightening up. This was it!

"I'm...going home!" Naruto turned and dashed away from the suddenly all too intimidating raven haired boy.

Sasuke stared after the sprinting ninja and let his curiosity over what had come over him give way to his disappointment at having lost his first attempt at confessing. Damn it...

_...Oh we are the same. We are strong blessed and so brave..._

The sun was sinking low in the sky behind the ramen stand and the orange light washed over the orange cloaked figure sitting slumped over a bowl of his favorite food. Naruto poked at the ramen with his chop sticks lamely while staring blankly at the contents of the bowl, damn it, he had completely chickened out earlier. He had even ran...how embarrassing. He scolded himself and took his anger out on the noodles but was pulled from his self chiding by the awareness of someone sitting next to him.

He looked over and shot up in his seat, "Sa-sasuke!"

The Uhicha heir looked over at him, "Yo."

"What are you doing here!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Eating. Why are you yelling?"

Realizing belatedly he was still standing by his seat and shouting at him Naruto smiled laughing embarrassedly and slid back into his seat taking up his chop sticks again. They were silent as Sasuke ordered his noodles and Naruto debated running again but before he could convince himself to abandon his meal Sasuke spoke beside him.

"Oi..Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke was served his food and looked around apparently perking Narutos curiosity because when he looked back at Naruto who at that point had a mouthful of noodles, slurped them the rest of then way in his mouth while giving Sasuke a openly curious look. He groaned inwardly at the same time wishing Naruto could be a little more predictable, then he would know how to handle this. He glanced over at Naruto again seeing his gaze hadn't wavered and he was still watching him, waiting for the rest of what he had been going to say. Well this is it.>

"Naruto..I..." He looked around a second time and though there were almost no people around he felt like it was a very crowded place for a confession to another boy. He slipped off the stool and stepped away from the counter turning to leave.

"Eeh? Sasuke What about your food?"

Sasuke stomped off and muttered, "I hate ramen."

He dragged his feet as he lost sight of the perplexed Naruto and ramen stand, damn it...he had missed his second chance now. Damn it this sucked. He kicked open the gate to his house and marched to the door not really wanting to go in but finding he had nowhere else to go...he hadn't really had any plans save confessing to Naruto. He pushed open the door kicking off his shoes before heading for the living room and falling onto the couch with a sigh. Even with Naruto being Naruto he hadn't expected it to be this hard to confess, and he was running out of hours in the day he had told himself over and over would be the day he was going to do it. It was a small comfort to know that Naruto had been the reason he hadn't done it the first time...but the second time...he had turned tail and ran. That was grinding at him now and he sat up staring into the ever darkening corner of his room, this wasn't like him. He growled standing and hurrying over to his shoes sliding them on before flinging open the door, he was going to confess to Naruto today damn it!

_...With souls to be saved..._

Sasuke hurried to the ramen stand and ground his teeth finding the blonde was already gone, he cursed mentally and hurried on passed the stand and in the direction of Narutos house. Luckily he saw him walking down the crowded street and quickened his pace catching a hold of his wrist jerking him to a stop almost making him fall before he caught himself and looked back at him preparing to yell.

_...And faith regained..._

Naruto glared at Sasuke, what the hell was his problem...tugging him like that. Jeez. Of course that was far from the most important thing on his mind, right now he was trying not to notice Sasuke still holding his wrist as he stood and stared at Naruto who had to remember just how you did that breathing thing again.

"What's your pro-..."

Nothing came to mind as his brain froze but soon enough it hit Naruto why he hadn't been able to finish his sentence. Sasuke was holding his arms now and Fire was racing from the point where their lips were crushed together, after it clicked Naruto was sure he was dreaming, after all this was how most of his dreams started anymore. But as Sasukes hands held him firmly while soft but dry lips met his he knew he was wide awake and that Sasuke was really kissing him. The revelation alone was enough to make him gasp but it helped that Sasuke had chosen just then to lightly lick Narutos lips, with the gasp came Sasuke and though Naruto's head was spinning he knew he had never felt anything as wonderful as Sasuke in his mouth mixing with him. But all too soon the sensation was taken away as Sasuke pulled back leaving him dazed and blushing...they merely stared at each other until there was a loud screech and they both remembered just where they were still standing.

Shit.> Sasuke had completely forgotten where they were, everyone had stopped their hurried move to whatever destination and Naruto and him were in the center of everyone attention. He still hadn't released Naruto and looked back to him smiling a little as he avoided the collective death glares and everyone began to come to life shouting about him losing his mind and Naruto drugging Sasuke...honestly it didn't matter. He was completely locked on Naruto who was watching him back just as intensely, good it looked like his confession was accepted.

_...All our tears wiped away._

-Owari-

Good final Chapter! This fic is clean!...err...finished...whatever. Anyways this was the last chapter. No hentai stuff here though I did give you guys a kissing scene but I have to admit that was also for me. I love kissing scenes. They are so...shivers ya know! Anyways please read and review tell me what you think and all that. And again I want to point out that I appreciate are the reviews and comments I have been getting, you guys rock! D Thank you for reading my fics .


End file.
